The New Sailor Scouts
by Defender of the Pen Alexis
Summary: We've all heard of the story of Sailor Moon also known as Princess Serenity  later Neo Queen Serenity  defeating the Negaverse to the Shadow Galactica finally defeating all evil.  But this is a new story, a story of the Elemental Scouts….
1. Prologue

**The New Sailor Scouts**

Prologue

.

.

We've all heard of the story of Sailor Moon also known as Princess Serenity (later Neo Queen Serenity) defeating the Negaverse to the Shadow Galactica finally defeating all evil.

But this is a new story, a story of the Elemental Scouts….

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yay, I have a new fanfic! I'll include a profile about the scouts in my profile. Also, I'm using the English names for the scouts.


	2. A New Evil

**Check my profile for more info on Maranda!**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the Elemental Scouts…

**The New Sailor Scouts**

**Chapter 1: A New Evil**

Deep in the depths of space an asteroid is on its course to Earth containing 6 elements that will be given to the new Sailor Scouts. But let's go to a scout already there….

_**Tokyo, Japan – Maranda's POV – Maranda's House, On the Balcony**_

School was two weeks away and I was reading a book online when I thought I saw a shooting star and I walked out to the balcony. It was a beautiful clear night and you could clearly see the star shoot across the sky. I yelled for my dad to come out on the balcony but he was closed up in his office as usual. I guess he had one of his guards watching me on camera in case I fell off the balcony. I looked back in the sky, closed my eyes, and said "I wish I could make some friends this school year." I opened my eyes hoping my wish would come true before school started.

…_**The day before school opens…**_

I'm out on the balcony again hoping my wish almost two weeks ago will come true. I kept pacing back and forth unable to decide if I should just go to sleep or just stay up a little longer. I finally decide to give up and go to bed when I see something strange near one of the potted plants. The light wasn't hitting it when it should be getting full moonlight. I walked over to the plant and suddenly its shadow jumps out at me. The shadow takes the form of a man in a black cloak which hides his face and he starts talking.

"I sense great potential in you, girl. You have to be the one…"

"This can't be happening! I'm just a normal teenage girl, I have to be dreaming this."

"What teenage girl wishes on a star unless she wants to be more than just a normal girl? I can grant you that wish with this!"

The shadow gives me what I would later know as a Sailor Pen then takes off his hood and I see that he is almost faceless except for his glowing yellow eyes.* I suddenly feel powerful then my mind is clouded in darkness. Seconds later my eyes open by themselves and I walk toward the shadow. I say, "I'll make lots of friends with this power." I laugh then make a black ball appear in my hand.

It was then I realized I'm trapped in my mind while the darkness in my heart controls my body. I hear the shadow say something to me, "Maranda, I am your lone servant to aid you in conquering the world. Call me and I'll be at your side for eternity."

"Your new name will be Robert and you will teach me everything to become more powerful and capture the rest of the Elemental Scouts."** I hear myself say then I find myself alone on the balcony. _What have I gotten myself into and who are the Elemental Scouts?_ I think to myself before I find myself in my bed falling asleep.

* – Makes you wonder how is this guy talking to Maranda if he has no mouth? Telepathy maybe? You'll find out in the next few chapters.

** – Maranda is slowly regaining the memories of Mistress 9 and some information from Robert.

**What I meant in my first chapter by using the English names for the Sailor Scouts is that, for example Sailor Jupiter's name is Makoto in Japan but in North America it's Lita. So if I refer to a Scout I'll be using their English names.**

**This was a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed anyway! Please review if you have any questions and I'll answer them ^_^**

**If anyone was wondering I'm not coming in the story until like chapter 3 or 5.**


	3. DotPA's School Complex

1/14/12 I'm sorry but I've lost inspiration for writing at the moment plus school is throwing a new spin on projects.

Sailor Scouts is on the verge of being deleted but I'll get back to it sometime…


End file.
